Up All Night Waiting For You
by Got2LiveItBigTime
Summary: Lilly is left alone at the house, because everyone else in the house has dates for the night. But one person will make Lilly's lonely night turn upside down. LOLIVER read and review! Enjoy!


**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first Loliver fic, let alone Hannah Montana fic! I just love Loliver :) Anyway; this is an idea I had for when Oliver comes back from the tour like maybe in the last episode or something. Read and review and enjoy! **

_Lilly POV_

_**Saturday, 5:30pm**_

I walked out of Miley's and my bedroom and into the main part of the house. As I walked in I saw Miley on the couch flipping through the channels on the TV, Mr. Stewart in the kitchen making himself a drink, and Jackson... probably upstairs in his room. I walked over to the couch where Miley was and sat down.

"Whatcha doing" I asked.

"Nothing, what's the time- oh no Jesse's gonna be here any minute!" she said as she glanced at her watch and got up running to our room.

"Why's Jesse going to be here?" I asked in a loud voice so she could hear me.

"We're going on a date for the night! Pizza and movies!" she yelled back.

"Ok!" I yelled to her. Hmm, looks like I'm going to be by myself. Well, not _completely _by myself, I mean I have Jackson and Mr. Stewart... but what good would they do?

So anyway, I was just watching TV and Miley came running out of our room, halfway through tying her hair up.

"Miley what's the rush? Jesse isn't even here yet" I said with a slight chuckle. She looked at me with a cold stare.

"Do you know how long it takes a girl to get ready?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah, maybe because I AM A GIRL!" I emphasized the last part. Miley could be thick sometimes. She just stared at me some more until we heard the doorbell ring. Miley squealed.

"Jesse!" she said as she opened the door. Jesse greeted her with a smile and a kiss right on the lips. I felt like going 'aww' but I didn't want to ruin their moment.

"You ready?" he asked. Miley nodded and grabbed her purse.

"You guys have fun!" I said cheerfully.

"Yep" they both said as they left the house. After only 5 minutes, I heard a familiar:

"Knock knock knock, where's my honey?" coming from the voice of Jackson's girlfriend Siena. Jackson came running down the stairs so fast that he tripped over, making me and Siena giggle.

"Hey Siena! Are you reading for some bowling WHOO!" Jackson exclaimed and made a bowling motion with his arm.

"I sure am! Let's go!" Siena grabbed Jackson's arm and led him to the door.

"Wait so you're going too?" I asked Jackson.

"Yeah and why do you care?" he answered.

"Uh, I don't" I said. The truth was, I just didn't want to be alone. Or be alone with 'Yeee Doggies! Score one for Robby Ray!'. At least if Jackson wasn't going on a date I would have someone to laugh at. But he left with Siena.

_**Saturday, 6:45pm**_

"Well Lilly, looks like you're on your own tonight" Mr. Stewart said to me.

"What do you mean? Where are _you _going?" I asked him.

"I'm meeting Lori at the peer in 5 minutes. But hey, now you'll have the house to yourself!" he said as he walked out of the door and closed it. Great, now I was all alone in a big house.

_**Saturday, 8:00pm**_

So for like an hour I was watching those silly movies that they put on TV for people who don't have a life (I know, right? So sad) and I was thinking, how dare they?

"Miley goes off with her new boyfriend 'ooh, Jesse! Jesse this Jesse that!' and leaves me alone. Then Jackson goes off with his girlfriend 'ooh Siena! She's a b-b-b-bikini model!' and then Mr. Stewart, goes off and all 'oh I'm going to meet my girlfriend, y'all!' I mean seriously, where's_ my _boyfriend when you need him?" I was saying to myself. And, you know me, just a _little _over dramatic. And as soon as I said that, the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that could be" I mumbled to myself as I got off the couch and went to answer the door. When I swung open the door, standing there, looking as cute as ever, was Oliver! I squealed with excitement.

"OLLIPOP!" I exclaimed at the same time he exclaimed 'LILLYPOP!' and I jumped into his arms. He spun me around in the hug.

"I missed you so much" he said.

"I missed you too!" I said as we pulled away. "What are you doing here? Why didn't you text me?"

"I am here, because the tour is over! Finished. Done. And I didn't let you know because I wanted to surprise you" he said. A smile filled my face. Well, I didn't stop smiling but I mean it just got even bigger.

"So you're here permanently?" I asked.

"Yep! I mean the tour was fun, it was a great experience. But it was also hard. Rehearsing, doing the concerts over and over, driving around in a bus all the time, getting chased by fans, but the hardest part of all? Being away from you" Oliver said in the sweetest voice. I smiled and hugged him.

"Where's everyone else?" he asked as we pulled away.

"On dates" I replied.

"Really? But Jake and Miley-"

"She's with Jesse now"

"Ohhh" Oliver said with a look of understanding and realization. I smiled and grabbed his hand, leading him to the couch, and then we sat down.

"Well, at least now I can relax, have fun, and best of all be with you" Oliver said and he smiled at me. I smiled back, and we leant in for a passionate kiss. The kiss lasted for about 5 seconds before we pulled back and smiled at each other. I felt like I hadn't done that in like a year! We leant in again, this time for a passionate make-out session. I felt his arms wrap around my waist, and mine crept around his neck, my fingers making their way into his soft black hair. I wish it didn't have to end. But as all humans need air, we had to pull away. I couldn't stop smiling and I leant into his chest. He tightened his grip on me and we started to watch the movie that was playing.

_**Saturday, 11:00pm**_

We spent the rest of the night watching the movie, talking, telling each other that we love each other, and kissing here and there. Just me and Oliver. Mr. Stewart came back at around 10:00pm. And was surprised that Oliver was there, Jackson came back with Siena half an hour later, (also surprised to see Oliver) and Miley came back with Jesse at around 10:50pm (Miley was so surprised and happy to see Oliver). Oliver said he saw the Hannah-reveal thing on the Jay Leno show and he congratulated Miley, she congratulated him with his tour. My perfect night ended with Oliver kissing me goodnight, telling me that he loves me and going home to his house. So now my Ollipop is back, I'm a very happy person. I love him so much.

_Ollipop+ Lillipop 4ever_

**A/N: How was it! I liked it; I think the ending is sweet. But I guess that's cuz I wrote it ;)**

**Like or hate? Review pleeeeeease! Go Loliver!**

**Got2LiveItBigTime xxx**


End file.
